Towards the Horizon
by I love to eat muffins
Summary: This fanfiction continues from the events of Eclipse.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series nor the characters.

I'm merely a fan of the books and writing for the fun of it.

**TOWARDS THE HORIZON**

_Chapter 1. The Phone call_

"Good morning, Bella," I heard someone whisper in my ear – it was Edward.

I could feel his cool breath playing on my lips.

"What time is it now?" I grumbled.

"Too early. Perhaps I shouldn't have woken you up just yet."

Edward shifted so that I now was being cradled in his cold – but still warm chest.

"Did you want to have some company? Must be boring just sitting watching me all night."

"Nah. It's actually quite fun to hear you talk." Edward mused.

How embarrassing, I'd been talking in my sleep _again_. I was almost used to the fact of him hearing me talk in my sleep, but not entirely. He saw my mortified expression and chuckled lightly. He knew I wanted to know what I said.

"Pretty much the same. You said my name a couple of times, and something that surprised me – you said you were looking forward to our wedding... and then you mentioned that you missed Jacob." Edward finished.

"I'm so sorry about you know.. Jake" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it Bella." Edward kissed my lips gently – a small persuasive kiss.

"You really should go to sleep, Bella. After all, you _can_ sleep."

He started humming my lullaby but I refused to go back to sleep.

"Sleep, my Bella please.." In the end I gave in and let Edward rock me to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone moving swiftly around my room.

"You like Linkin Park?" Edward asked thoughtfully, looking at the CDs on my CD rack.

"I guess.." I murmured into my pillow.

I rolled over to my other side to look at the clock on my bedside table which informed me that it was already 11 AM. Edward stopped looking at the CDs and sat beside me on the bed. My stomach grumbled in hunger. He glanced at me, took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

"I shall make you some breakfast." Edward said and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"What are you going to make?"

"Hmm.." Edward thought and looked at all the shelves in the kitchen and in the refrigerator. "Pancakes." He declared.

Maybe Edward _could_ read my thoughts. Edward was good at everything – he was a great cook amongst everything else. When he was done he took out a plate and flipped the pancake on the plate. "Here you go."

He handed the plate over to me. Only when I started eating I realized how hungry I really was.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious." I mumbled and showed a thumbs up. Edward chuckled.

"So about the wedding.. Alice and Rosalie have your bridal shower all planned.. just so you know.. you know to be prepared."

Oh no, another party I hadn't thought about.

"So.. err who's invited?" I tried to sound enthusiastic but failed.

"Angela, Jessica, Esme and some other people. Renée got an invite also."

I nodded, letting my mind wander of elsewhere.

"You want to call Jacob?" Edward leaned over the table and whispered in my ear.

"Can you read my thoughts?" I asked. Edward laughed a throaty laugh.

"It's getting clearer now."

I cringed at the thought of him being able to read all my thoughts – but thankfully he couldn't. I looked at him for a moment, and then he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, call the _dog_ then."

I smiled and walked over to where the phone sat on the table. Charlie had gone to work over an hour ago, so we wouldn't be home until around 7.

I picked up the phone and saw Edward already sitting on the living-room couch ready to eavesdrop. I remembered the Black's number off by heart – so I dialed it in and prayed for Jacob to pick up. The phone rang about 5 times until someone answered.

"Black's residence." Someone said in a gruff voice and then I realized it was Billy.

"It's uh.. Bella. I know this is really awful timing.. but could I talk to Jake please?"

Billy took a deep breath.

"Bella, he ran away."

"What?" My jaw dropped.

A weird expression crossed Edwards face. It was like he knew about this all along.

"You heard me. He ran _away_."

"But.. why?"

Edward muttered something under his breath. Suddenly I just heard a beeping sound from the phone – Billy had hung up on me.

"Did you hear that? Billy hung up on me!" I exclaimed to Edward, and he just shot an apologetic look at me.

"Edward, did you know about this? Or the reason Jake ran away?"

He was now holding a newspaper in his hands which was hiding his flawless face.

"The wedding invitation might have something to do with it."

I just stared at Edward – I had told Alice to _absolutely_ not to send him an invitation. This was a complete mess.

"What? I told Alice not to send that to him! That just sucks!"

"Alice didn't. _I_ did." He said and got up from the couch and stretched out his arms.

"What – Edward? How could you –"

"Stop." He ordered and gestured with his hand for me to stop talking. But instead of hearing his beautiful velvet voice – the phone rang. This time Edward actually let me answer.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice said as I had picked up the phone.

"Jake? What were you thinking when you ran away I mean –"

My voice was speeding up and the words were just rushing out of my mouth.

"Calm down, Bella. I'll explain." His voice soothed me.

Jake told me everything – even the grossest things, like when his foot had been caught in a flap trap while he had been running around being a werewolf. I cringed and asked if he was okay – but his response was laughter. He didn't have to worry about things like that, he healed so fast – after all he wasa werewolf. I waited for Jacob to tell me the most important piece of information – why he had run away. He rambled on about something else – until I couldn't stop myself.

"Jake – you got to tell me, why did you run away?"

The other line got silent.

"Bella..."

I couldn't be patient with the answer anymore.

"Did you err.. run away because of _me_?" I asked timidly.

"Oh... no, no! I'm really over you.. or well I'm _trying_.. of course I still _do _love you Bella,"

His voice almost seemed hurt. I heard him hesitate.

"Or _unless _you're not with that bloodsucker anymore, I'm still here."

Typical Jake – still trying to be hopeful.

"Sorry. I couldn't _believe_ Edward sent you that invitation, I really didn't want to you know hurt you in any way, but you know if you're trying to get over me.."

Jacob didn't let me finish.

"No problem. I'm coming."

"What? Jacob – really? I mean that's –"

He interrupted me again.

"Yeah, I know it's _great_. Me in a tux and everything."

I could almost imagine him grinning on the other end. I was so glad – maybe Jake could really get over me and the conflict between Edward and Jake wouldn't be that complicated. Maybe me and Jacob could be best friends after all without any problems – which would be a dream come true.

"Where are you now Jake?"

"Just in the forest. I didn't really run away – I was just arguing with Billy. You know he thinks I should start with Edward but I realize it would make you miserable.. I wouldn't do that to you ever. You don't have to choose between us again ever – I promise you that."

"Yeah, I know Jake. But _Billy_? I never thought you never he _really_ hated Edward."

"He has hated Edward always, and I'm sorry he isn't a very big fan of you either.." His voice trailed off.

"That I do understand. I'm so sorry about everything Jake – everything I've put you through."

Jake laughed the laugh I loved.

"I'll manage. And I'll go back home soon anyway – I'm getting hungry. Oh – sorry I got to bounce now, got to go meet Sam and the rest of the pack. Keep in touch, yeah?"

"Of course. You'll be okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Bye!" I said – a couple seconds too late.

"So, what did you talk about? I kind of missed the talk."

Edward asked trying to hide his curiosity but it shone through so clearly.

"You went home?" I asked surprised.

He just nodded his head and gave me that glance – he wanted me to analyze the whole conversation to him.

"He's coming to the wedding." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that's great Bella. I'm glad you worked it out." Edward smiled my favorite smile of his.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked surprised.

"Why would I be? I want you to be happy – that's all." Edward asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"You know I love you too," Edward's face was just inches away – and I knew what was to be expected.

He held my face in his hands and a couple of seconds later his cold marble lips pressed against mine. Kissing Edward was one of the best experiences I'd ever experienced in my life – nothing could compare to this feeling. He lingered on the kiss – and didn't pull away when I expected him to.

The rest of the day me and Edward lounged around at home seeing as Charlie wasn't home. Still a couple of months ago Charlie had acted cold to Edward – but since he heard about the engagement he has had just smiles for Edward. Life had taken a nice turn.


End file.
